For One Simple Reason
by M.A Tcn
Summary: Edward desaparece a los diecisiete años sin dejar algún rastro...a excepción de las cartas que tanto le enviaba a Bella. Bella es una bruja aficionada con las leyendas y por eso no escapa de las posibilidades de lo que le ocurrió a Edward nunca fue natural o planeado; es así como ella comienza una búsqueda por él, pero todo siempre cambia, de una manera u otra. 'Personajes de S.M'
1. Prólogo: La Última Carta

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**NOTA: Planeaba hacer de esto una obra independiente, pero pensé en practicar en vez de ir al grano. Elegirlo como fic para Twilight se debe a mis años de Twilighter y de mis conocimientos hacia los personajes. Pero tanto como puede ser un fanfic de Twilight, también puede serlo de The Vampire Diaries o Vampire Academy.**

**PD: Espero les guste la obra y agradecería muchísimo saber sus** **opiniones.**

* * *

_Edward desaparece a los diecisiete años sin dejar algún rastro...a excepción de las cartas que tanto le enviaba a Bella y una pequeña mancha de sangre en la que iba a enviar antes de irse. Bella, la chica perdidamente enamorada del desaparecido, se niega a dejarlo ir sin una explicación coherente, una promesa cumplida y una despedida afable. Ese mismo año, a unos metros de Chicago, las muertes se vuelven escandalosas y rutinarias; las noticias reportan montones de cuerpos sin vida y numerosas personas heridas sin algún recuerdo de los que les ocurrió. También informan que estos cuerpos se encuentran completamente drenados de sangre. Bella es una aficionada con los mitos y leyendas, por eso no escapa de las posibilidades de lo que le ocurrió a Edward nunca fue natural o planeado; es así como ella comienza una búsqueda, donde no solo arriesga su vida si no también sus poderes y todo lo que conoce._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**La Última Carta**

_Estados Unidos, 11 de Noviembre de 2010._

Nena,

Ya son tres años y estoy ansioso por el corto tiempo que queda para conocernos en persona: un año más. Pronto serás mía.

Ayer estaba pensando en ti; hace ya mucho tiempo que no me envías una foto tuya. En cuanto veas esto, quiero que vayas y te tomes una foto, pero te conozco y sé que no aceptaras esto a no ser qué yo haga lo mismo ¿no es así?, es por esa razón que también te adjunto una foto junto con la carta; ¡No desesperes! Sé que soy feo, pero también sé que no me lo dirás. Me he dejado crecer el pelo, como verás, y parezco una niña por lo menos en mi opinión; pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo y yo estoy a tus órdenes. Debo admitir que pienso que quizás deba seguir más a menudo tus instintos: más chicas se lanzan a mí en una busca desesperada de atención. Soy un chico, no te diré que no me gusta….pero tú no eres ninguna de ellas y simplemente llega a darme igual.

Les comenté a mis amigos sobre esta interacción entre nosotros (espero que no te moleste) y se burlaron de mí. Uno de ellos gritó, burlón: «Hey, amigo, ¿Quién coño envía cartas en el siglo XXL, y más a una desconocida? » Lo golpeé. No te molestes, pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Creo que estos de las cartas tienen un buen resultado y que no eres una psicópata que en cuanto me vea me atravesará con una bala… ¿cierto? Confío en ti y en tu buen juicio. Además, según recuerdo, eras bastante tímida y cariñosa en el jardín de infantes. Alaba mi buena memoria, ahí fue cuando te vi por primera vez; llevabas los risos sueltos y una muñeca que solías llamar Katty. Tu no me viste, pero yo si te vi a ti. Resaltas, lo creas o no. Es culpa de tu sonrisa.

Hablado de todo esto, ¿recuerdas cuando empezamos a hablar por escrito? Me dijiste que para seguir haciéndolo tenía que darte algún indicio de que era seguro para ti; tenías 14 años. Me preguntaste también como te conocía, ¿Recuerdas que me pediste mi dirección y mi número telefónico?, ¿También recuerdas lo que te dije? Sí, bueno, te dije que te daría lo que quisieras en tres años, cuando faltara poco para conocernos. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

Vivo en Brooklyn; La casa es vieja y desaliñada al igual que mi madre-no me malinterpretes, amo a mi madre y no tiene nada de desaliñado, solo bromeo- y tiene grandes ventanales. Tiene un color anaranjado rojizo y es de ladrillo; destaca entre las otras viviendas por estar en el centro y no ser un edificio, y por ese jardín…, los vecinos que pueden verlo desde su casa lo aman; está lleno de pasto verde y flores y tiene una hermosa piscina en forma de cascada. Para verlo tendrías que entrar, pero no te preocupes, no te dejaré fuera; Nunca.

Mi número telefónico está en el reverso de la hoja. Llámame. Y si tienes alguna otra duda, házmela saber.

PD: Te amo, bebé.

Sin mas que decir,

Tuyo,

_Anthony Masen._


	2. Once y Magia

**1**

**ONCE Y MAGIA**

Había empezado a recibir cartas anónimas en su decimocuarto cumpleaños, cuando estaba completamente sola y apunto de llorar. El sobre blanco había resaltado entre las paredes descoloridas y el olor a tabaco; recordó haberse sentado en su cama y leído la carta. ¡Dios, estaba tan contenta! ¡Un regalo! No había recibido ninguno desde que cumplió seis años y todo iba bien y no habían peleas entre sus padres, ni gritos, ni golpes; Era el paraíso en aquel entonces. La carta emitió palabras llenas de admiración, gusto y respeto, y finalizó con una dirección de envío— que por cierto, también era paralela—y la firma del seudónimo: _Anthony Masen. _

Al principio se había asustado. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre identidades falsas de hombres pedofilos que su parte racional gritó en negación. Sin embargo, al pasar los días, se permitió escavar con más profundidad el tema y llegó a la conclusión de que el infierno no podía ser tan malo si habían palabras agraciadas y se pasaba un buen rato con ello; pero en realidad esto no fue lo que la impulsó a seguir con el juego, si no que fue el deseo de compañía que desesperadamente había precisado durante los últimos años y por su deseo de ser normal por lo menos una vez en su vida, una vez al día...aunque fuera una mentira.

Bella había descubierto su naturaleza de bruja a los diez años, cuando por error congeló el tiempo mientras jugaba al Stop en el patio trasero de su casa. Todo pareció tan irreal entonces...; fue si no un día después cuando descubrió la manera de volver todo a la normalidad y se permitió actuar como otro perjudicado más. Una semana después se enteró de que no sólo había congelado el tiempo de su pueblo, Forks, si no que también América y sus treinta y seis países. En ese entonces estaba más acojonada que feliz y no se permitió utilizar más esa parte de ella al menos que fuera totalmente requerido. Esto no le impidió educarse en el tema, sin embargo.

_»Algo increíble ha marcado la historia: ¡Se ha detenido el tiempo en el continente Americano por más de un día, y al parecer no solo eso, si no que también se informa que las personas pasaron inadvertidas! Los científicos no saben la causa aunque debaten que pudo haber sido causa de la naturaleza o un simple milagro. ¿Que piensan ustedes? Yo opino que es pura controversia«_

Empezaron a hablar tímidamente, pero cuando pasó el primer año, la relación de Bella y Anthony se intensificó en niveles insospechados y consumaron su relación al cumplir su segundo aniversario. Era íntimos, tímidos y unidos; la relación era fuerte y estable. Por esos dos años, Bella se permitió sentirse feliz y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que pertenecía a un lugar. No voy a omitir el hecho de que era frustrante no tener al chico que amaba al lado, pero no podía hacer nada aunque quisiese: estaba atrapada en su pequeño pueblo atestado de bosques y envuelta en las redes de sus padres adoptivos y abusivos. Una vida que no podía permitir revelar frente a Masen; todo parecía ir mejor convenciendole de su vida de niña perfecta y sofisticada.

Un poco antes del tercer aniversario, las cartas se tornaron intensas y dolorosamente placenteras. Para ese entonces, sabía que él vivía en Nueva York, tenía dos hermanos, Alice y Emmet, la misma edad que ella y su nombre verdadero era Edward. Pidió su numero telefónico y durante los últimos meses se escondió en el bañó de su casa para tener charlas largas y tontas con él, o simplemente se iba a un claro adentrado en el bosque y reían por horas, o probaban nuevas cosas cómo el sexo telefónico. En ese momento fue cuándo más deseó tener un portátil con cámara, ya que eso le permitiría verlo en realidad y no a una estúpida foto, aunque debía admitir ¡Aquellos ojos jade, esa boquita excitante y esos cabellos color bronce era totalmente hermosos y sobrenaturales, totalmente desgarradores! Tan perfectos que mas de una vez dudó sobre su fidelidad y compromiso; más de una vez pensó en que, para él, ella era solo un juego. Pero, ¡no!, no y no, sus palabras eran demasiado sinceras y proféticas para ser solo un hobby.

Cuando iban a entrar al ultima año de la preparatoria decidieron que era hora de conocerse en persona y ambas partes acordaron que estudiarían juntos en la universidad: NYU o Yale, ¡A Bella nunca le había interesado más la escuela hasta ése momento! y se lo hizo saber. En un arranque de euforia, se fue a Portland y consiguió un trabajo en una librería cuatro días a la semana. En esos días consiguió hacerle creer a sus padre que iba a un grupo de estudio y no al trabajo, y consiguió esconder el dinero sin que nadie nunca lo tocara.

Para cuando iba a terminar el 2010, Bella logró poner su nombre en la lista de Oro, pero lo que no esperaba era que todo su mundo se viniera abajo.

Lo habían visto por última vez saliendo de la Biblioteca pública, donde acostumbraba a pasar los martes y miércoles sentado sobre los viejos muebles. Era las siete de la noche y fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras observaba a un punto lejano, supuse perdido en sus pensamientos. El sujeto que lo había visto por última vez mientras paseaba a su perro de regreso a su casa era desgarbado y viejo pero la vista no le falló a la hora de reconocerlo y regalar testimonio. Luego no hubo más señales de él y las autoridades optaron por poner anuncios y anuncios con su cara, en una basta importancia por encontrarlo. Bella no se enteró si no dos semanas después, cuando recibió una llamada al celular desde el numero de Edward.

—¿Hola?—Respondió tartamudeado.

—Hola, Soy Emmett Cullen.

—¿El hermano de Edward?—frunció el ceño y miró las baldosas del baño.

—Si—respondió Emmett, cariñoso—. ¿Tu eres la chica a quien le enviaba cartas, no es así? Él me habló de ti y, esto...¿Lo has visto?

—¿A Edward? No, ¿porque?

—Él...—Emmett se aclaró la garganta—, él no está. No lo encontramos y dejó una carta para ti y pues, bueno...pensé en llamarte y todo eso. ¿Estás segura de que no lo viste?

Bella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de entender la información.

—Yo...¿está perdido?—botó el aire de golpe—. La última vez que hable fue...oh, dios.

Escuchó un suspiro— Él dejó una carta para ti; está incompleta pero seguramente hubiese querido que la tuvieras. Está firmada para Diciembre, por lo que he de suponer que te la iba a enviar próximamente.

—¿Una carta?—Dijo, en voz baja—. Y...y ¿Solo lo dejarán así? ¿Lo darán por muerto? ¡No pueden!

—Ya son catorce días y no hay rastro de su existencia. Mi familia está como loca y han exigido expandir la búsqueda, pero lo demás queda en manos de la policía. Lo siento, de verdad.

—¡No!—lloró—él no está muerto, ¿bien?—Dijo con voz pasiva, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—Lo lamento—Repitió él.

Bella se levantó de la fría cerámica y se recostó, preguntándole si podía ir a buscar la carta en persona. Cuando recibió la confirmación, decidió que iría en cuanto pudiese, y así lo hizo un mes después, no si antes poner un hechizo en sus padres para que la dejaran ir.

_La escuela podía esperar._

Llegó a Nueva York durante la puesta del sol; La inmensidad del estado y los altos edificios ni la inmutaron, y las decoraciones navideñas pasaron inadvertidas mientras recorría las calles. Se había detenido en una vivienda inmensa de ladrillo y tocado la puerta dos veces antes de ver a una señora abrir la puerta. ¡Esos ojos ella los había visto! Le sonrío un poco, entonces educada, mientras se preguntaba que edad podría tener aquella mujer que fácilmente se podía hacer pasar por su hermana; tenía el cabello de un fuerte color caoba, brillante y bondadoso, y ojos ojos verdes brillantes, como los de su hijo, una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda y debía de medir 1,65. La señora le devolvió la sonrisa afectuosamente aunque curiosa.

—¿Señora Cullen?—preguntó Bella, tímidamente. Las cejas de la señora se levantaron en sorpresa y asintió.

—Llámame Esme—Dijo, haciéndose un lado e invitándola a pasar—. Tu debes ser Bella.

Bella se sonrojó y asintió, murmurando ''permiso'' mientras se adentraba a la casa.

Esme la llevó hasta el jardín, ¡Vaya razón tenía Edward! ¡Era como estar en un cuento de hadas! Pasto verde, muy verde, y muchas muchas flores. En el centro yacía una enorme piscina cuadrada con fondo azul cielo.

Té y galletitas dignas de la realeza la recibieron mientras hablaba. Los hermanos Cullen no estaban en la casa y eso les permitió hablar con más tranquilidad sobre Edward coincidiendo en el poco afecto que mostraba la autoridad frente al caso; al final del día, las dos se tomaban la mano como viejas compañeras de secundaria mientras enormes sollozos desgarraban sus pechos y el frío les congelaban los huesos. Para cuando se iba a ir, Esme insistió en que podía quedarse ahí cuando quisiese para evitar gastar todo su dinero, pero Bella rechazó cortésmente la propuesta insistiendo en que estaría bien.

_Dos hechizos y yo podría estar en la Casa Blanca, no tiene porque preocuparse. ¡Y Dios! ¿Yo viviendo con la familia de mi novio desaparecido? ¡No, que pena!_

En medianoche, a dos cuadras de la casa de los Cullen y en una suite, Bella analizaba las noticias, sorprendiéndose al encontrar detalles tan escandalosos e ideando un plan para conseguir a Edward. Aún no había abierto la carta, y aunque se moría por hacerlo, su mente se encontraba en un revoltijo de emociones, por lo que decidió dejarla para el día siguiente.

_Yo podría encontrarte ahora mismo, en cualquier momento, y entregaría todo; pero no quiero errores, nene. Ya no quiero más errores. Y tu no te vas a escapar de mis manos; no cuando eres el único que me ha sacado una sonrisa real en toda mi vida._

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Este es el primer capitulo, aunque es más como una introducción al tema que una narración normal. No está beteado, pero me estoy ocupando de eso ahora mismo; en cuanto hable con la Beta que me asignaron pediré que me corrijan y todo el tema relacionado.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, seguidores y para quienes me apoyan con este proyecto!:3. **

**PD: Las palabras escritas en cursiva son los pensamientos de Bella.**


	3. De Prodigios a Conversaciones Mundanas

**2**

**DE PRODIGIOS A CHARLAS MUNDANAS**

_''...Las autoridades están escandalizadas ante tal delincuencia y el numero de victimas que se presentan en los últimos dos meses. Se dice que esto podría ser obra de algún grupo terrorista o de algún depravado mental...''_

_''...Los cuerpos de encuentran completamente drenados de sangre y las victimas que se presentan en el hospital están casi muertos, delirando y no poseen algún recuerdo reciente. Los investigadores forenses se encuentran completamente en blanco en cuanto quien o quienes pudieron llevar a cabo los actos...''_

_''...El estado se encuentra en coma y ordena la discreción y privacidad en cuanto al tema. El presidente ya se dio por enterado y promete a los habitantes la paz y seguridad...''_

_''...Enero/2011: __El numero de decesos ha bajado considerablemente en las últimas semanas y se han trasladado a Nueva Orleans, con un total de ciento veinte victimas en la ultima semana. Los servicios públicos han aumentado su seguridad y las calles se encuentran vendadas y vacías cada noche...''_

_''...Los delincuentes a cargo de las numerosas muertes al parecer se han trasladado a Inglaterra, aterrando a más de la mitad de la población y dejando un total de doscientas treinta victimas en dos semanas...''_

_''...Las naciones unidas, la CIA y todas las organizaciones relacionadas con la delincuencia se encuentran trabajando juntas para encontrar al causante de la tragedia jamás vista en el mundo. Alguien se está burlando de las autoridades...''_

_''...La profeta Elizabeth Conneth afirma que los incidentes no tienen relación con cualquier mundano y que se inclinan a favor de los seres mitológicos como los no-muertos o los también conocidos como vampiros...''_

_''...El instituto para el bienestar y cuidados mentales encerró a Elizabeth Conneth el viernes pasado, afirmando que sufre de demencia y esquizofrenia y que lo mejor para ella será estar atendida por especialistas...''  
_

_''...Se encuentra el cuerpo de la profeta de América en un callejón cerca del Instituto Mental. Los responsables afirman que a de haberse escapado y omiten cualquier explicación coherente...''_

_''—Ella estaba mal— afirmó el doctor Ernest Friedch sobre el caso de Elizabeth Conneth—. Se sentaba todos los días en el patio y algunas veces les leía la fortuna a los internos cuando se encontraba de buen humor. Habían otras veces cuando solo tomaba asiento en la sombra de un árbol y miraba a la nada, o empezaba a jugar con su cabello haciéndose miles de peinados. Aveces reía sola, también. __Era joven y poseía muy buen aspecto; ella destacaba entre todos los demás pacientes. No sé...¿será porque era la única rubia?—rió sin humor._

___»Lo que más inquietaba eran las noches—narró—. Se despertaba pasada la medianoche y empezaba a gritar y a mecerse un lado a otro; muchas veces utilizamos tranquilizantes pero no funcionaban completamente. Nunca se cansaba de gritar. Eso era aterrador__—se pasó una mano por el cabello y apretó los labios. Se le preguntó qué gritaba y el Doctor tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, todos en la sala se quedaron atónitos y creo que le agradó el gesto._

_________»_Ella gritaba que todos pareceríamos, que alguien...''Él'', para ser mas exactos, estaba loco de poder y mataría a cualquiera que se les interpusiera en el camino para lograr lo que él quería; decía que estábamos destinados a una nueva era y que no estábamos listos, que no teníamos nada y que Él era mortal para nosotros: la muerte. Dijo que solo había una manera de detenerla y ella tenía que hacerlo, solo ella. Estaba desesperada por salir. 

_____________»____Nunca le creímos________________—rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco_—; después de todo, ya hemos oído bastantes teorías acerca de muchas cosas. Nunca nos llegó a importar lo suficiente. El como ella escapó todavía en un misterio...—___añadió, en voz baja. Se le preguntó si creía en vampiros y respondió:____—No. Estoy completamente seguro de que no existen____—Y con eso fue dada culminada la entrevista''_

_¿Quien es él?_ pensó Bella.

Bostezó y estiró los brazos, tirándose sobre la cama de hotel. Las sabanas de seda dieron un masaje a su dolorida espalda y, con un gruñido, se envolvió completamente con ellas y se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Se despertó pasado el medio día con media pierna fuera de la cama y la mano derecha enroscada firmemente en la sabana. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y ojeó toda la sencilla habitación de hotel; su mirada se detuvo en las puertas de madera marrón que daban al closet y luego a la del baño. Se paró lentamente de la cama y se arregló la ropa.

___________—_¿Quien está allí?___________—_gritó a la vacía habitación, procurando extender su audición y sin obtener nada. Caminó al baño y abrió la puerta, deslizando la mirada por todo el sitio. No encontró nada, y salió del ahí. Pasó por el closet obteniendo los mismos resultados y algo en ella se tambaleó. Volvió a ojear las ampliar paredes blancas y el piso de cerámica, buscando algún cambio pero, de nuevo, no obtuvo nada.

Suspiró frustrada.

Ella realmente sentía una esencia.

_¿Mi vecino es un prodigio? No...no lo sentí anoche y es prácticamente imposible que...¡Oh, joder! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Ya es tarde, Swan!_

Se colocó un sweater azul marino y cruzó la habitación para ponerse las botas marrones, se colgó un bolso de cuero marrón cruzado y tomó toda la información que había recolectado junto al anillo solitario de plata propiedad de su novio desaparecido. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por un mechón suelto, enroscandolo en su dedo.

Las calles se encontraron poco concurridas cuando salió y llegó al restaurante para un rápido desayuno. Nueva York le resultaba tan inquietante como una gran ola en descenso y se preguntó que tenía esa enorme ciudad y de donde había conseguido ese efecto ¡hosco, exasperante. No vio el por qué las personas lo encontraban fascinante cuando era aterrador, en realidad. Bella sentía que todos esos altos edificios caerían sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Saludó a Theresa, la cajera, una mujer pequeña con la nariz salpicada de pecas y unos ojos cafés como los de ella, y pidió panqueques. Theresa en secreto era un dhampir que se había separado de sus padres a corta edad y sido acogida por una familia adoptiva. Bella sabía lo que era, por supuesto, y pidió empezar por ahí, pásandole una invitación a una reunión y sonriendo cariñosamente. Theresa parpadeó sorprendida pero no dijo nada, y le entregó el recibo.

Bella se sentó lo más alejada posible de las personas y sacó el anillo de Edward, jugando con él mientras comía, ¡Tantos recuerdos!

Los dhampirs pertenecían a los hijos nacidos entre un vampiro y un humano. Poseían características de vampiros y eran los únicos que podían eliminar realmente la raza de inmortales fuera del circulo; se consideraban mera amenaza ¡Y cuanta razón! Sabían luchar y tenían los sentidos extremadamente estimulados; sin embargo, no eran inmunes a la muerte, ¡Pobres almas!

Ellos creyeron por un tiempo firmemente en lo bueno que podría llegar a ser la extinción de vampiros aunque fueran híbridos y significara la eliminación de la raza dhampir.

Contando hace casi cinco siglos ___________— _¡Quizás incluso antes! ___________—_, los dhampirs y los vampiros hicieron un tratado que constaba dejar la lucha y ir cada quien por su lado. Así, los dhampirs no podrían matar a los vampiros y los vampiros no concebirían el poder sobre los dhampirs, al menos que estos lo desearan. Resultaba preferible y había el índice de libertad aumentaba; ¡Imaginatelo!: ser inmortal y pasar toda tu vida huyendo de cazadores que quieren matarte o, por el contrario, derrochar tu vida persiguiendo a seres que, a ciencia cierta, nunca iban a morir en verdad, ¿no poseía acepción, cierto? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Un grupo de híbridos se acoplaban y programaban que época del año tendría cierto grupo de vampiros para embarazar a una humana. La humana no sobrevivía y nunca importaba. Las mujeres inmortales no eran estériles a diferencia de los machos, y toda dhampir no podía concebir, nunca.

Cuando los niños híbridos nacían, el vampiro tenía el poder de decidir si quería quedárselo o no. Si se negaban, eran enviados a casas normales de adopción y a cierta edad eran recogidos y entrenados.

No es que esto agradara a los vampiros, ¡teniendo más hijos había más amenazas!, pero entonces ahí es donde entraba toda bruja: La naturaleza y todo lo que relacionaba eran su problema.

_Cualquier ser debe de tener una debilidad. _

No se hallaron muy satisfechas ante el trato pero decidieron acallarse ante la situación. De cualquier forma, siempre habían otras maneras de matar: una daga en el corazón, una mala racha entre vampiros... el poder, la magia. Un bue hechizo y ellos se irían como el humo: un polvo grisaseo que se eleva en el aire y desaparece rápidamente. Y sí, se irían, pero no completamente, ¡Nunca completamente, que desdicha! ¡Ninguna bruja era lo suficientemente poderosa y capaz de hacer un hechizo de esa magnitud! ¡ninguna sin traer la muerte! ¡Ninguna!

Magia, Vampiros, dhampirs, y todo un mundo mundano allí afuera. Se sentaban a charlar estrepitosamente, salían a fiestas, conducían ebrios. Las calles desiertas en la noche no atraían miedo, ¡No traían siquiera adrenalina! La droga...¡Humanos ignorantes! ¡Amantes de lo desconocido! Cuán fácil sería para un vampiro cazar; cuán fácil sería para un humano morir. ¡Niños desconsiderados, no apreciaban la vida! No lo hacen.

Bella se levantó de la mesa y dejó propina, ignorando las miradas fugitivas que le lanzaban los clientes. Era diferente, y se notaba. Sus ojos eran de un profundo colo café, pero, como Theresa, también se combinaba con otro color: morado, en su caso, ¡Niña de ojos raros! eran hermosos, aún así. Sus ojos emanaban esperanzas y, de alguna forma, te hacían sentir especial. Bella no sabía si ese efecto era por ser bruja, nunca encontró nada referente. Pero sis abía que a sus apdres les molestaba ese efecto: la veían como un ángel vengador.

Cuando era niña y ya estaba al tanto de su don, descubrió que Elena, la bibliotecaria, era como ella, y por años ella ayudó a Bella sin llegar nunca a practicar. Cuando cumplió los quince le regaló un libro repleto de buenos hechizos, algunos complejos y difíciles; uno de ellos le permitió identificar a los prodigios de los mundanos, y frecuentemente se sorprendía de lo que todo parecía ser lo que en realidad no era ni de cerca: Como cuando por primera vez vio a un hada. Estaba en la escuela, se llamaba Sienna y tenía su edad; Sienna tenía unos brillantes ojos verde manzana y una tez pálida pero tierna, tenía el cabello de un dorado blanquecino y, a ojos de todos, era perfecta. ¡Pero siempre hay un pero! ¡Era tremendamente egoísta y creída en cada poro de su ser! aunque logró ser la reina por tres años consecutivos y la novia de Jacob Black, el mejor futbolista y un hombre lobo, por dos años. Sienna tenía alas, por supuesto: verde jade y brillante como sus ojos y a diferencia de ella, totalmente invisibles, ¡Toda una desgracia! la hubiesen vuelto aún más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Bella suspiro, ¡El día se encontraba tan ávido y soleado!

Llegó a casa de los Cullen antes del medio día con una mueca brusca y triste a la cual ya se había acostumbrado; Bella estaba completamente segura que le dolería la cara si sonreía o siquiera trataba de hacerlo.

Esme la recibió emocionada y un poco nerviosa: la había esperado con desasosiego desde que había ido por primera vez y había prometido visitarla el día siguiente para conocer a sus hijos, ¡Esos niños traviesos! Alice la tomó sobrecogida con un fuerte abrazo de antiguas mejores amigas y chilló en oído, tensadola. Tenía un cabello negro, corto y con las puntas bailando en cada dirección; sonreía, pero tenía los ojos apagados y Bella previno que era más emotiva que como lo era ahora. Eso la asustó, ¡Imaginate a ese terremoto, no! Emmett no hizo menos que darle un fuerte abrazo y saludarla con una sonrisa. Emmett era grande en sentido bíblico, estaba empapado de músculos y era un poco más alto que Bella. Tenía una sonrisa picara mezclada con un par de hoyuelos y unos ojos azules y pequeños; su cabello también era negro y corto. ¡No se parecía a Edward en nada! más era igual de hermoso.

___________—_¡Tu debes ser Bella!___________—_gritó Alice, sonriendo aún más y mirándola de arriba abajo. Bella enrojeció y asintió, estirando un poco la comisura de sus labios___________—. _¡Bienvenida!

Se reunieron en la sala esta vez y todo fue espaldas rectas aunque cómodas. Bella quería salir corriendo de allí y se removió incomoda en su asiento, poniéndose un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja con la mano y sonriendo cuando Esme se ofreció a traer algo para comer.

___________—_Edward nos hablaba mucho de ti, Bella, aveces era abrumador___________—_puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió nostálgica___________—. _Asi que...¿Yale, no?

Bella asintió y la desvió la mirada.

___________—_Ese _era_ el plan_._

_____________—_Aun no entiendo que haces aquí—Dijo Emmett. Bella lo miró sorprendida, pero vio que no lo decía en tono acusador o molesto y se relajó.

_____________—_Edward_____________—_respondió simplemente._____________  
_

_____________—_Eso no me dice nada._____________  
_

—¡Emmett, la estás incomodando!_____________—_chilló Alice, molesta. Emmett abrió los ojos sorprendidos y miró a Bella interrogativo.

La eludida sacudió la cabeza—. Esta bien—rió—. Quería buscar la carta en persona y quizás ayudar en la búsqueda.

—No te van a dejar—masculló su cuñado, irritado—. Lo he intentado, al igual que papá, y no conseguimos nada; al menos que seas muy buena persuadiendo, no creo que lo logres.

—Pues...—Alice la interrumpió.

—Nosotros tenemos que aceptar quedarnos sentados en estos mugrientos muebles, esperando alguna llamada que dé alguna señal de vida, y es molesto, Bella, no sabes cuanto. Aún estoy esperando a que Edward pase por la puerta y nos salude como cualquier otro día para luego pasar a su habitación; ni siquiera me importaría si combinara verde y rojo. Pero así es, y no creo que alguien pueda cambiarlo.

Bella miró a su cuñada y apretó los labios, ¡Que franqueza!

Esme llegó con vasos de leche y galletas y sentó al lado de su nuera, cambiando por completo el ambiente. Charlaron por unas cuantas horas, hasta que la madre de Edward decidió enseñarle la casa a Bella. Las 'generosas' habitaciones y salas les dieron una acalorada bienvenida, sorprendiéndola cada vez más: Tenían grandes ventanales y podían ser el triple de su alcoba y el doble de su casa en Forks, sin contar el baño forrado con baldosas pulidas y olor a limpio.

La última habitación fue la de Edward; una bailarina exótica se asentó en su estomago y empezó a bailar rápidamente acompañándola mientras entraba.

Las paredes eran de un azul marino y los muebles eran blancos al igual que las puertas; el piso era de madera oscura y pulida y el techo iba en punta hacia arriba en un fuerte color vinotinto. Unos grandes ventanales estaban en la pared frente a la puerta y cubrían más de la mitad de la habitación; del lado derecho estaban dos puertas: baño y vestidor. La cama fue lo que más la impresionó: era en forma de ovalo y la parte superior estaba pegada a la pared, que parecía una gran almohada morada, las sabanas eran blancas y de seda, y estaba deshecha.

—No hemos entrado aquí desde...—Esme calló y Bella no presionó, no quería. Algún tipo de ansiedad la estaba dominando y la hizo estremecerse; no se sentía bien estar allí y cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de tranquilizarse; cuando los abrió, la puerta se cerró y se vio sola en medio del espacio.

_Ahora o nunca._

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero las clases están disminuyendo mi tiempo y quería hacer de éste un capitulo ameno; aparte, no es lo único que escribo. Estoy planeando escribir un One-Shoot, lo empezaré la próxima semana y lo subiré el finde; espero lean.  
**

**Gracias por los reviews que me ayudan a continuar. Cambio y fuera.**

**PD: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer; el trama, ambiente y tiempo son de mi autentica propiedad. **

**EVITA EL PLAGIO. **


	4. Interlineados y Sangrías

**3**

**INTERLINEADOS Y SANGRÍAS**

_»No ha parado de llover, es horrible. Odio el invierno y el frío y tener que quedarme en casa por ello. Lo único que me queda hacer es escuchar música, tocar guitarra o escribirte, si no digo soportar a mis hermanos. Alice es una completa lunática cuando no puede salir a hacer sus compras con sus amigas y Emmett me toma por juguete siempre; así que la única opción siempre resulta ser mi cuarto, y cuatro paredes son aburridas...mucho. Aunque quizás no me quejaría si estuvieras aquí, mmm; podríamos darnos calor mutuamente, ya sabes, nena ;)._

_Te diré algo que no le he dicho nunca a nadie: tengo un escondite. Oh, si, como escuchaste. ¿Has visto Hanna Montana? Bueno, es exactamente así, y lo mejor es que nadie lo sabe. Lo descubrí poco tiempo después de mudarme, aburrirme horriblemente en mi habitación, e ir al closet y ...¡grata sorpresa! Al parecer, los dueños anteriores no lo saben y de ser así...no, no lo saben. Tenía un piano negro adentro, de esos de cola, y también tenía una mini-biblioteca con libros viejisimos y música clásica. El piano estaba justo en el medio, y te juro que sentí como si me estuviera esperando desde hace tiempo; las paredes ahora están insonorizadas y hay ventilación. Ahora ése es mi lugar. Le agregué un mueble de cuero y pinté las paredes. Se ve bien. Y es mio. Solo quisiera que estuvieras aquí__»_

_Y ahora_ estoy_ aquí, _Pensó Bella.

Paseó por la habitación, viendo las paredes limpias, el piso pulido y los muebles de marca. No vio que podría tomar. Necesitaba una prenda intima, algo con quien Edward pasara mucho tiempo, algo que tuviera una parte de él, y no podía llevarse un piano o unos calzoncillos, ¡no! Tomó su diario y un libro con canciones que encontró en la sala del piano y luego se acostó en la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada, envolviéndose en la delicadeza de las sabanas. Olía tan bien: jabón y desodorante masculino.

_¿Asi olías?_

La habitación era tan diferente a como era ella y lo que siempre la rodeó. De repente, se sintió asfixiada e incomoda: ella no pertenecía allí, esa no era ella. Ropa de marca y casas caras y lujosas eran cosas desconocidas y prohibidas en su vida. El pequeño pueblo de Forks le había enseñado que lo único que estaría bien con ella serían esos arboles y esa tendencia aislada y solitaria que los caracterizaba. En su casa había aprendido a no creer en cuentos de hadas y mundos alienígenas, y sus libros les habían enseñado que una en un millón es la chica suertuda. Y luego estaba Edward...él le había enseñado esperanza y niñez, algo que nunca tuvo. Pero ahora estaba en su lugar y se sentía tan lejana a lo que era él. Esa habitación era de un niño mimado y artificial, y Él...Dios, estaba tan confundida. Como blanco y negro, totalmente antagónicos. ¿Enserio aquél chico se había fijado en ella? ¿La insignificante cosita de pelo caoba? ¿Enserio? ¿Que hubiera pensado él de saber la realidad de las cosas? Tenía todos los requisitos para conseguirse a una modelo curvilínea de Victoria Secret con pechos grandes y piernas voluminosas, ¡hubiese podido tener el puto cielo! pero no; una total mierda de emociones la marearon y explotó en un gran llanto.

_No, no, no. Edward no es así ¡deja de pensar eso!_

Salió con su bolso de cuero abultado y con los ojos rojos del llanto; no se despidió de los Cullen, pero a ellos les parecería que sí de una forma real y conclusa en sus recuerdos más reciente.

Llegó a su Suite por segunda vez al día, despidiéndose de las altas temperaturas de Nueva York y disponiéndose a leer la ultima carta en la comodidad de su sillón.

_«__El tiempo es oro, cariño, piénsalo. Te quiero ver__»_

___._

___._

___._

La Nicotina se elevó junto al aire, ascendiendo libremente hasta el cielo opaco y cubierto de puntos blancos de la noche. El cigarrillo se desgastaba lentamente mientras él aspiraba el humo y lo exhalaba, atormentándose paulatinamente con el asqueroso sabor que le producía pero tenía que soportar. Las manos ensangrentadas y la mente pesada le exigían cualquier gesto de relajación, y, claro, no es como si _eso_ fuera a relajarlo, pero al menos lo asilaba de una pena y peso más grande y peor: lo aislaba de los gritos de horror y desesperación guardados en lo más profundo de su mente, en el mismo lugar donde escondía los demonios y las vidas tomadas de aquellas victimas indefensas que se retorcieron en sus brazos, lamentándose de todas las horas de su vida, lamentándose de todo lo que habían querido hacer y no hicieron; Lo desvinculaban de la pena y el dolor y lo convertían en algo mejor: una solida piedra, un armamento para la guerra, y eso es lo que necesitaba ser en esos momentos, más que otra cosa.

—Señor, Mr. Thorn ha venido a verle—escuchó una voz chillona y asustada atrás de él, se volvió molesto ante el chico menudo y pequeño que le miraba pegado al suelo de la puerta y con ojos desorbitados y atentos.

—¿Lo dejaste entrar, Seth?—susurró, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo satisfecho como el chico se encogía. Tanto don para intimidar y orgullosamente mandón.

—S-s-sii, él insistió que usted lo citó y...y yo le creí y...y ¿está bien, señor?

—¿Que si está bien? ¿Me preguntas si esta bien?—El chico asintió— ¿No tienes tu el maldito trabajo de mierda de saber si esta bien o no, Seth? ¿Yo te dije que lo quería ver?

Seth palideció—Pero yo creí...

—No te dejo vivir para que 'creas', Sethy—Dijo amenazador—. Ahora: ve y dile al cabrón de allá afuera que se largue de mi maldita propiedad a no ser que quiera amanecer en el Himalaya totalmente quemado y decapitado.

—Pero el dijo algo sobre Liceeh, que era super importante saber y...—se mordió el labio.

—¿Liceeh?—preguntó sorprendido, mirándolo con desconfianza y alisándose el traje negro de corbata y y dándole una calada al cigarrillo—. ¿Que mierda dijo sobre Liceeh?

—Al parecer Él y Usted-sabe-quién se metieron donde no debía y...

Bufó frustrado—. Vete de aquí. Ahora.

—Pero, señor...

—¡VETE!—Demandó. El chico se escabulló por la puerta de la habitación en un respiro y Él llegó a la sala en otro más. Thorn era un chico robusto, de expresiones toscas y de unos veintitrés años de edad mientras contaba con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos completamente negros contrastando con su piel pálida y basta de defectos.

Se miraron por unos momentos, sin hablar o saludar. La única razón por la que Thorn se encontraba allí fue porque el idiota de traje sabía que le convenía y que no, y salvarlo de los Vulturi siempre constituyó una buena base para ganar lealtad de un buen partido. Ademas, conexiones y contactos siempre facilitaban cualquier trabajo y/o intervención. Claro, esto nunca significaría un bajarse el ego por un estúpido.

Un estruendo resonó en el cielo seguido de un gran calvario de gotas de aguas grandes y rápidas de un viento glaciar y fuerte. La humo del cigarrillo paró de subir y la punta anaranjada y caliente se apagó como una pequeña vela frágil e insignificante.

—Veo que no estás contento de verme, hermano—sonrió amargamente.

Le devolvió la sonrisa—Ya conoces el sistema, Thorn: hablas y te largas.

—¿No vas a ofrecerme asiento?—Preguntó, tratando de parecer dolido.

—Ni de coña. Habla.

Suspiró—. La pequeña perra está haciendo mierdas sospechosas—narró, ignorando la mirada de furia del niño rico—. Se la pasa de acá y allá, y Liceeh también lo está jodiendo todo. Cree que es insuperable e indestructible: hace una semana lo vieron alimentándose en medio de un maldito baile, dejando un baño de sangre. Tuvimos que pasar horas enteras solucionando el problema para que no llegara a ojos públicos y el idiota ni siquiera se dignó a parecer para agradecer lo que hicimos. Estoy a punto de hacerle caza y matarlo. No entiende nada, M. Pero eso no es lo peor: hace dos días lo vimos hablando con Ernest, el viejo le propuso una póliza de vida si te mataba.

Se arregló la corbata y soltó una carcajada—. Ese vocabulario es muy maleducado, Thorn.

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? MA-TAR-TE—Exclamó, sorprendido y furioso por la del que tenía adelante—¿Seguirás tratándolo así como así? Estás en peligro.

El de traje torció el gesto—Mira, él cabrón tiene muchos contactos y es unos de mis mejores informantes. Asi que es bastante simple: me da lo que quiero y yo lo mato. Ademas, seamos sinceros, ya estamos muertos, así que ¿por qué no tejas tu fobia a la muerte que ya viviste y te vas a comer un rico heladito que venden en esas esquinas oscuras y desiertas?—silbó—Jared ayer se dio un buen banquete.

_¡Idiota!_

—¿Sabes una cosa? Eres...

—Ni lo digas, amigo. Me acabas de alegrar el día, y no vas a acabar con eso, ¿cierto? Bueno, si eso es todo—señaló la puerta— te puede ir.

Thorn se irguió furioso y lo retó con la mirada antes de salir pitando del lugar y desaparecer entre la negrura de la noche y los arboles. Sonrió. Era el chico con más agallas que poseía. Totalmente melodramático y suficientemente amable y simpático sin excederse; era su mano derecha, pero, dios, odiaba al chico. La mayoría de las veces le ponía los cabellos de puntas y la mano picosa, pero era bueno en su trabajo y su cuello estaría a salvo...por ahora, siempre por ahora: sin limitaciones hasta nuevo aviso. Hasta que la cagara...como su buen amigo Liceeh.

Suspiró y prendió otro cigarrillo en la guarida de su lujosa casa.

_Es la hora, M._


	5. Entre la Magia y las Razones

**4**

**ENTRE LA MAGIA Y LAS RAZONES**

_Estados Unidos. 11 de Diciembre de 2010. _

_La responsabilidad algunas veces resulta pesada y difícil de llevar. En estos momentos desearía pasar todo el día haciendo nada en vez de estar de un lado a otro, con el cerebro a mil kilómetros por minuto. Estamos en finales en el instituto y es todo tan abrumante, ¡no tengo tiempo para nada! Llego a casa a mediodía y me acuesto pasada la medianoche, y eso realmente me pone totalmente amargado, aborrecible y despistado como no tienes una idea._

_Que te esté escribiendo parece un poco milagroso en estos momentos, y es por esa razón que tampoco te he llamado. _

_Hay algunos fines de semanas de descanso-solo algunos- y es cuando voy a la biblioteca o me llego a la Sinfónica de acá, que es hermosa, por cierto. Te encantaría. Mis padres que querían internar en una, pero eso significaría viajar y con ello arriesgar muchas cosas que no estoy dispuesto a perder. En cuanto a la biblioteca, es un sitio callado y tranquilo, como una zona de confort, y me gusta estar allí. Especialmente cuando la Sra. Sharoon, la bibliotecaria, me pide que me calle, ¡esa viejecita es muy graciosa! pero me odia, aunque no me hecha. Aveces ella me mira raro cuando huelo los libros, ¿que piensas de eso?_

_Edward, Edward, Edward el raro..._

_¿Como has estado, bebé? ¿Que dijeron tus padres sobre el diez que lograste sacar en trigonométrica? Si yo estuviera allí te envitaría a salir como normalmente hacen las parejas. En esto momentos, mas que nunca, deseo normalidad. No es fácil llevar una relación cuando la otra persona que encuentra en otro estado. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a verte? Sabes que si fuera por mi iría ahora mismo, pero no me dejas, ¿no quieres? Te necesito._

_No te agobio. Solo quiero quitarme la duda, Bella. Necesito de mucho auto control para no insistirme y cumplir allá. Sé que quedamos en unos meses, en poco tiempo, pero ya han pasado un amplio margen tiempo, y aunque pienses que puede pasar otro poco más, no es así. _

_Te ves hermosa en la foto, por cierto. Ni se te ocurra cortante el cabello o tendremos serios problemas._

_Soy una completa idiota, _se quejó Bella, ensombrecida y pensando en las estúpidas excusas que les había ofrecido tantas veces cuando él pedía conocerla.

Vio la carta pulcra y blanca otra vez y luego pasó para el pequeño cofre que adentro se escondió, y se dispuso a abrirlo. Adentro yacía una pequeña pulsera de plata con un diamante verde en el medio; sonrío tristemente: ¡verde! Se la colocó en su mano derecha y la analizó por unos momentos antes de tirar el sobre con los demás, tomar aire fuertemente, y acostarse en la cama, arropada con las suaves mantas y tratando desesperadamente de no desmoronarse.

**...**

Se despertó agobiada, adolorida y extrañamente pesada. Sus músculos se negaban a trabajar y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Afuera permanecía la frialdad de la noche y el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada en letras grandes, consistas y rojas. Parpadeó sorprendida: ella nunca había sufrido de insomnio o de algún otro padecimiento. Sacudió la cabeza y, dando la cara a la ventana, cerró los ojos disponiéndose a volver dormir.

Luego de unos minutos, se sentó rápidamente en la cama con un chillido de dolor y ardor en todo el cuerpo, que parecía estar envuelto por una gruesa manta de fuego a llama viva. Encendió la lampara y se examinó entre jadeos, encontrándose con la melanina levemente marcada en la piel. Se mordió el labio para evitar sollozar y trató de tranquilizarse mientras tomaba varias respiraciones profundas. Físicamente no estaba mal, de eso estaba segura; su visión no estaba dañada como para no ver eminencias de quemaduras, así que era algo más. No se inmutó; estaba acostumbrada a anomalías.

El dolor disminuyó al cabo de unos segundos y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente aunque permaneció tenso. Cuidadosamente, y sin parar de regular las respiraciones, tomó el viejo libro pesado, de tapa dura y oscura que residía debajo de la cama, y lo abrió sigilosamente, justo antes de percibir-otra vez- como un corrientazo recorría todo su brazo, desde las yemas de los dedos hasta el hombro, y siguiendo hábilmente el recorrido por todo su organismo. Ahogó un grito y soltó rápidamente el Grimorio, recuperando el control y respirando entrecortadamente. Miró con ojos desorbitados el libro cerrado y brillante junto al piso antes de entenderlo todo. Jadeó estupefacta.

El Grimorio solía ser una herencia de su familia biológica. Se creó durante la Alta Edad Media y el siglo VXIII y se fue traspasando por sus progenitores hasta llegar a ella; al comienzo como algo que se puede leer en la noche y luego transformándose, poco a poco, en algo poderoso, querido, extremadamente peligroso y muy delicado en su vida. Esa cosa parecía poseer vida propia.

Se acomodó en la cama y se concentro en todo su cuerpo y lo que sentía, desde la rasposas fibras de seda debajo de ella hasta las pequeñas motas de polvo que atosigaban sus hombros y su cara desnuda. Allí fue cuando lo sintió. Justo donde el diamante rozaba su muñeca: El dolor, concentrándose y brotando, penetrando en sus venas. Gritó y, de un solo movimiento, desprendió el colgante y lo tiró sobre la cama, aún jadeando.

Regresó la vista al Grimorio y observó como retornaba a su antiguo aspecto solitario y tedioso momentáneamente. Cuando recuperó totalmente la compostura, miró como el verde de la pulsera empezaba a brillar, iluminando las paredes y el suelo, y se elevaba en al aire, empezando a girar hasta volver a desplomarse sobre la cama, totalmente indefensa. La miró atentamente por unos minutos, buscando signos de anormalidad, hasta que finalmente lo halló. Era pequeño, del tamaño de un grano de café, de forma de ovalo y transparente, sostenido al diamante por dos aros de metal resistentes. Adentro había sangre.

Bella palideció.

___¿Que...__?_

* * *

**Holaaa*u* Sigo sin beta:(. Espero conseguirla pronto; siendo sincera, me incomoda mucho subir capítulos que no estén corregidos. No me gusta.  
**

**Bueno, pues aquí es donde realmente comienza la historia. Estén atentas. **

**Gracias, y cambio y fuera!**

**PD: El capitulo es corto, pero está a tiempo. Quería hacerlo más largo pero estoy tratando seriamente de ser puntual y ganar disciplina e.e. **


	6. FBDH

**4**

**FBDH**

_―_¿Necesita este asiento?―le preguntó desde abajo a una señora mayor con lentes de pasta negra.

―Oh, gracias, cariño―asintió con una sonrisa y un leve acento español. Bella se paró lánguidamente de su asiento y se hizo a un lado, dejando el puesto libre para la satisfacción de la dama. Suspiró. Iba a ser un día sumamente largo.

Bella tenía un vuelo que tomar en una hora, el cual la llevaría de Nueva York hasta Alemania en un viaje aburrido, huraño e importante en grandes proporciones. Tenía el objetivo de encontrar a Hynnher, una vieja amiga de Elena, también bruja, que prometía ayudarla. No podía más. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, aunque una parte quizás mayor tenía miedo. Miedo real que cautelosamente se escondía para salir en cualquier momento, buscando desesperadamente huir de ella e invertir la sensación.

Observó la pequeña maleta en su mano derecha y apretó los labios imperceptiblemente. Sus parpados se hallaban pesados y sus ojos cansados, marcando perfectamente las grandes bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Pensó por unos segundos que el hambre y el sueño jamás podrían lograr una buena combinación, o al menos no en ella: debía de verse horrible, acaparada, pretenciosa y vulgar. Anoche no había descansado absolutamente nada.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Anoche, a pesar de las horas de somnolencia, no había solo obtenido una buena dosis de tristeza a la llegada de la carta, sino que también había obtenido esperanza y respuestas: la sangre era de Edward y lo había averiguado con un simple hechizo de extracción y separación, quizás algo difícil para una persona innata en glóbulos blancos, pero para Bella en absoluto; ahora tenía algo más intimo que cualquier cosa que hubiese buscando antes. Ahora lo tenía mucho más fácil..., la primera parte del camino trazado. El problema era la ignorancia que poseía en cuánto a la magia se refería..., y por esa misma razón Alemania había anotado en la lista de espera de Hynnher su nombre, justo en primera linea, aguardando.

Las respuestas eran precisas en esos instantes.

Trató de ver el lado positivo del viaje: obtendría respuestas, un buen tour por el pais desconocido y quizás nuevos amigos...quizás. O nuevos enemigos. No penetró mucho en ese tema. No tenía por qué. Los enemigos eran algo que no tenía porque temer. Si Edward aún vivía en algún lugar remoto de la tierra, ella lo encontraría, ¿y haría que? No lo pensó, tampoco, pero _quería_, no, quería no es la palabra correcta:_ necesitaba _verlo y de hacerlo, ¿enemigos? Edward matemáticamente no podría tener siquiera un adversario en esos mementos; era muy poco tiempo...¿no?

El autobús se detuvo con un molesto chillido involuntario y feroz, anunciando la llegada la parada del aeropuerto. Bella se bajó y permaneció en la calurosa mañana por unos segundos, contemplando el ancho edificio y los aviones que se elevaban en el cielo. Esta sería su primera vez en un avión y estaba asustada como la mierda.

**...**

_―B3...C3...¿M14? ¿Donde shit ponen estas cosas? _―Bella levantó la vista la vista de su libro y observó a un chico bajo de estatura con los ojos azules y cabello negro y revuelto que caminaba apresurado y miraba los números en los asientos, finalmente deteniéndose justo al lado suyo. Le incrustó con la mirada y el corazón se le contrajo, sintiendo la familiar punzada de reconocimiento_―. _¡Hola!_― _se sentó, tirando el bolso de lado lejos de él y cruzando las piernas con un bufido_―. _Nueva York es hermoso, pero estos sitios son...

Lo miró.

_Mierda. Son una completa mierda._

El chico soltó una risita―Si, eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir. Soy Bejamin, ¿y tu?_  
_

_―Eeeh._..Be...Bella Swan―_¿Es telepático?_ _  
_

―No―puso los ojos en blanco y le guiñó un ojo―. Es solo un buen hechizo.

_¿Eh? _

―No lo haré más si te incomoda. Lo prometo―levantó la mano derecha y se la puso en el corazón en señal de juramento; Ladeó la cabeza y se recostó en el asiento_―. ¿_No es tan malo para ser tu primera vez, cierto?

―Ha de ser porque aún seguimos en tierra firme. Probablemente cuando la azafata diga eso de 'abróchense los cinturones' empezaré a gritar. Odio las alturas―admitió sonriendo con un deje de tristeza, creyendo firmemente en que no tendría miedo de haber superado esto antes y notablemente sorprendida de que él supiera ese dato.

Bejamin la miró por unos segundos antes de estirar completamente las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba en un sonrisa y mirarla con un deje juguetón_―. _Bella, _ya_ estamos en el aire, lo que quiere decir que _ya_ despegamos.

_¿Que?_

Benjamín asintió y señaló la ventana, leyendo su mueca.

Bella siguió la linea de su dedo y observó el paisaje totalmente anonadada, aterrada y con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Las nubes se arremolinaban fuera de la ventana y el cielo yacía de un claro color azul cubierto por los rayos de sol; abajo, se podía observar pacíficamente un montón de pequeños puntos en blanco y negro.

Retrocedió metódicamente hacia sus recuerdos buscando el momento en el que se había elevado, y se quedó en blanco.

_―_Pero, ¿cuando?_―_masculló consternada―. Tu acabas de entrar y...y no pudimos haber elevado tan pronto...¡Bejamin!_―_le riñó mientras lo veía sacudiéndose de la risa.

Se mordió el labio_―. _Soy muy atractivo y te perdiste en mis profundos ojos azules. Esa es la razón.

_―_No es gracioso, eso te lo aseguro.

―El avión despegó hace veinte minutos y pues...

―¿Como entraste entonces tu aquí?_―_lo interrumpió.

_―_¿Como tu crees, genio?

_No. Imposible. No somos unos jodidos pájaros. _

_―_¿Me quieres decir que..._―_bajó la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible, pasmada―...simplemente _apareciste_?

Bejamín puso los ojos en blanco y habló con voz fuerte y clara_―. _¿Realmente, realmente, eres una bruja o te robaste la esencia de una?

_―¡Shhh!__―_exclamó, buscando signos de atención de un tercero_―. _¿Se puede robar la esencia de una bruja?

El chico bufó_―. _Claro que si, ¿por que crees que nos escondemos?

―¡Baja la voz!_―_dijo irritada mientras se erguía en su asiento y guardaba el libro en la mochila_―. _Y no me hables así.

_―_No nos van a escuchar, confía en mi.

Respiró lentamente antes de contestar.

_―_No me siento cómoda...

_―_¿No te sientes como hablando sobre lo que eres?_―_inquirió aunque sin esperar respuesta alguna_―. _Eso esta _muy_ mal. Pero bueno, si quieres mi opinión, pienso que...

_―_No la quiero. Gracias___―_Lo miró molesta durante unos segundos, devolviendole la interrupción y anticipando lo que diría, para luego dirigir de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana ovalada, dando por terminada la conversación.

El le diría que ella no sabe nada, y de él decir eso - que seria exactamente lo que diría, estaba segura - tendría razón, por supuesto, pero no querría dársela fácilmente, y menos cuando él era un desconocido para ella, cuando él se comportaba como si ella fuera una niña estúpida e ignorante. Y quizás no solo por eso, pero no le agradaba que le dijeran las mierdas en la cara, puesto a ninguna persona le gusta saber que tan fácil y rápido es de leer. Le desagradaba ser quién era y no tenía porque escucharlo de otra persona. Al igual que tampoco tenía que hablar sobre _eso_ con alguien a quien acababa de ver: no lo había hecho nunca y no iba a empezar ahora, al menos no si era innecesario, y lo era.

Se pasó la mayor parte del trayecto durmiendo, leyendo o tratando de mirar algún punto lejos de su acompañante, quién parecía estar relajado y ausente en cuanto a ella se refería, y fue si no que pudo ir al baño cuando lo escuchó recostarse en el respaldar y calmar sus respiraciones. Durante horas se sintió inmadura en cuanto a ese hecho, pero lo pasó por alto, concentrándose en otras cosas.

Llegó sana y salva a Alemania en media noche y se registró en un hotel de buena racha en una plaza de Berlín, atrayente principalmente por una inmensa fuente de vidrio y cerámica. Su habitación tenía grandes ventanales - como en la de NY- y un gran plasma, que fue lo que mas la emocionó. Pero Alemania era en mucho un sitio normal, exceptuando quizá el parecido entre sus pobladores y el idioma.

Al día siguiente se despertó más animada y dio unas vueltas por las calles esperando a que llegara mediodía y, cuando lo hizo, tomó pacientemente un taxi y se detuvo en una zona apartada de el ruido de la ciudad. La casa de Hynnher era inmensa, tipo barroco, y con un gran patio. Todo en ella gritaba dinero: dinero en los muebles, en las mesas e incluso en el color de las paredes. Era hasta casi gracioso como una bruja se podía tomar tantas modestias que no necesitaba, y un poco presuntuoso también.

Charlotte, el ama de llaves, la llevó hasta la sala de estar y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia.

**...**

―_Willkommen, mein Kind. Sie müssen Bella_ sein*―exclamó Hynnher unos minutos después, apareciendo por las escaleras y viéndose encarnada por una mujer cuarentona de espeso cabello negro y magnéticos ojos verde eléctrico. Abrazó a Bella amistosamente y la llevó hasta el patio trasero, obligandola a sentarse en unas sillas de madera justo al lado de ella_―. Wie geht es Ihnen, Lady?*__  
_

_―Nun, und du?*__―_respondió, tratando de no trabarse y de decir las palabras en un alemán fluido. Observó a Hynnher reírse suavemente y mirarla con ternura.

_―_Creo que te sentirás mejor si hablo en tu idioma, ¿no?

_―_Eh, si―rió nerviosamente, sonrojándose. Estaba charlando con una bruja que podía saber cada facultad escondida en el mundo con un chasquido de dedos, y aún más importante, estaba charlando con alguien igual a ella, y eso la dislocaba. Por unos segundos pasó la cara de Bajamin por su cabeza, pero la pasó inmediatamente_―. _Tiene una bonita casa.

Sonrió_―_Gracias. Mi hijo me la compró hace unos años_._

_Oh..._

―¿Tiene un hijo?_―_preguntó curiosa.

_―_Si, debe tener unos años más que tu; mi niño aún es joven.

_―_¿Y como se llama?

_―¿_Dane?

_―_¿Dane?_―_ repitió.

Hynnher asintió_―_. Su padre se llamaba Daw y el ''Ne'' es de mi nombre, quitando las primeras tres silabas, la h y la r.

―¿Y se escribe como se pronuncia?

―No, cariño; se escribe Dane y se pronuncia como _''Dein''_

___―_Oh, vaya. Interesante―Dijo Bella, tratando de sonar entusiasta y cruzando las piernas, la derecha flexionada sobre la izquierda, e irguiéndose.

―Fue por petición de mi ex esposo. No soy tan...extravagante___―_suspiró_______―_ No sé; creo que es de brujas. En mis años he visto una de nosotras que no trate de ser normal.

___―_Supongo que si... ¿Y por qué se separaron usted y Daw?

―Las relaciones entre mundanos y prodigios nunca concluyen bien―respondió, un poco melancólica y con un deje de indirecta―. Pero ahora él es feliz, así que supongo que está bien.___  
_

―¿Y no ha habido nadie desde...él?―repuso, sintiéndose como una entrometida.

―Nada serio, cariño. No he podido.

―Oh.

Bella la miró atentamente por unos segundos y de repente todo el nerviosismo y las dudas se esfumaron. Hynnher era solo una mujer más, con sentimientos y pensamientos, y que como ella había sufrido de alguna u otra forma, un poco más o un poco menos, pero eso solo la hacía más humana. Sonrió ahora crédula.

―¿Me ayudará?

―¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? ¿Sin considerar los pro y los contra, los pronósticos, predicciones...? ¿Y si no sale bien?―cuestionó, ahora mirándola fijamente.

―Quiero hacerlo―susurró―. Quiero hacerlo incluso si se trata de arriesgar mi vida.

―¿Por un chico, por una creencia?

―Estoy segura de que...

―Las cosas cambian, el tiempo no para, y sea lo que sea que vayas a encontrar tendrás que aceptarlo― la interrumpió―. Parte de ti se esta aferrando inútilmente a algo que te diga que él esta vivo, pero puede que no sea así, y de no serlo, ¿serás capaz de soportarlo? ¿no consideras siquiera seguir con tu vida?

―Por lo menos no diré que no lo intenté y eso es lo que me importa―siseó, notando como el ambiente cambiaba y se volvía tenso, frío y serio.

Bella y Hynnher se quedaron calladas por unos segundos, mirándose fijamente, y luego la segunda asintió, imperceptiblemente, pero lo hizo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse con su acompañante por un pasillo estrecho y limpio que había estado oculto todo el rato. Al final de éste llegaron a una habitación, y la habitación tenía paredes de vidrio que permitían a los usuarios ver lo que afuera relucía, y afuera relucía el espacio, lleno de estrellas y planetas, como si donde ellas estuvieran fuera una simple jaula de cristal en medio de la nada.

* * *

*_Willkommen, mein Kind. Sie müssen Bella sein = Bienvenida, hija mía. Debes de ser Bella. _

*_Wie geht es Ihnen, Lady? = ¿Como está us__ted, señorita?_

_*__Nun, und du? = _Bien, ¿y usted?

* * *

**Largo y duré tan solo una semana! Estoy un poquito orgullosa y ansiosa, pues esperaba participar en el NaNoWriMo, pero ahora no podré. Será para el próximo año, pues...**

**Thank you very much. See you later!  
**


End file.
